1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dispensing closures for containers, and more particularly, to such closures which include a base potion affixed to the container and a separate top portion which is cooperatively engageable upon the base portion and adapted to be swiveled thereabout between a fully closed and a fully opened condition of said closure to permit dispensing of product from the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dispensing closures for containers are known and commonly include a base portion adapted to be positioned upon the mouth of a container and a separately formed cap or top portion which is cooperatively engageable upon said base portion to complete the closure.
Hinged dispensing closures for containers also are known and commonly include a cap hingedly connected to a base and capable of being pivoted with respect to the base between a closed and an open dispensing position. In the closed position, the cap covers a dispensing opening formed in the base, and in the open position, the cap is moved away from the opening to permit product to be dispensed from the container.
Also known in the art are hinged dispensing closures which include features to maintain the cap in its open position away from the base without the need for application of an extraneous restraining force, and also to maintain the cap in closed position over the base when the cap is pivoted to such closed position.
It is desirable to provide a dispensing closure which includes a base and top that is engageable upon the base and movable between a closed position on the base and a fully open position, which closure utilizes a swivel engagement construction between the top and base rather than a hinge connecting construction therebetween. Preferably, such swivel top closure is formed from separately molded top and base portions which are assembled together to provide the desired closure. Also preferably, the swivel top portion of the closure is movable between a first closed position on the base to a second fully opened position where the top is maintained in said opened position without the need for application thereagainst of an extraneous restraining force.
The invention is characterized by a two piece closure including a base portion and a separately formed top portion. The base portion includes a generally horizontally disposed platform or deck and a circumferential skirt depending from and surrounding the platform. The skirt is adapted to be secured to the mouth of a container by engagement of the skirt about said mouth. A passageway is formed in the platform to permit the contents of the container to pass therethrough and be dispensed through the closure. The top portion includes a depending post formed on the underside thereof which is engageable within a hole formed in the platform. Once so engaged upon the base, the top is movable along the horizontal plane in swivel-like motion with respect to the base between a closed position in which the top fully covers the passageway in the base to an open position in which the top uncovers the passageway, thereby permitting the contents of the container to be dispensed through the passageway formed in the base. The top is maintained in its closed position and its open position without application of any extraneous restraining force applied thereto.